


My Wildest Dreamings Could Not Forsee...

by flickawhip



Category: Whip It (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maven and Bliss finally give in to what they need</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wildest Dreamings Could Not Forsee...

To say that Bliss had been surprised when Iron Maven finally admitted she had been impressed was something of an understatement. She had smiled, agreeing to help her learn how to do what she had done. The two of them had worked closely for a long time whilst Maven worked on learning the new move. As time had passed both Iron Maven and Bliss had realised that they actually liked each other.Of course, being on different teams meant they would still have to choose if they wanted to compete, although Iron Maven was clearly not likely to quit and Bliss had no real reason to stop either. 

Maven had tried not to show how much she liked Bliss and Bliss had done much the same. Neither really wanted anyone else to know what was going on. They didn't even want each other to know how they felt. Maven had been able to hide how she felt for several weeks and yet, when Bliss finally got to go to the bar, having got to the age where she could properly compete, she knew why. Maven was drinking... a lot. Bliss had remained silent, signalling to both teams to not let her know that Bliss was there and creeping up behind her. She had continued to watch Maven, and when she was sure the woman was not completely drunk she made her move. 

"Maven?"

Maven had turned to face her, looking both confused and happy. She had not, however, been able to speak. 

"You alright?"

Again, Maven didn't speak, merely shook her head. Bliss had said nothing, moving still closer and holding out a hand to her. 

"Come home with me."

Maven had nodded, allowing Bliss to lead her out to the car. She had moved in with Maggie a week ago and Maggie knew what she had planned. She had already arranged to sleep over with Holly, the two had long ago known Bliss and Maven liked each other. Bliss had been the one to drive them both home, locking the car door before leading Maven up to the door, letting them both in before once again locking the doors. The two had stood looking at one another for a few moments before Bliss took her chance. She had dumped her keys in the nearby bowl and pulled Maven down into a fierce kiss. It was the first kiss the two of them had shared. Maven, who always had come off as tough, suddenly seemed a little vulnerable. It was Bliss who had taken the lead that day, leading Maven to bed.


End file.
